Dirty Dragons
by DressagePunk
Summary: Warning: working with Charlie Weasley is an occupational hazard, a very pleasurable one, but a hazard, as are the violate emotions of Hermione, can nights of passion really not effect their work. A Silly Smutty Oneshot


AN: I know the dragon in the 4th book was a Welsh GREEN but I think a Welsh Blue would be more majestic, so I picked that one. I own nothing:(

The stone house where Hermione lived was off in the distance, She kept her quick pace wanting nothing more than a cold shower, clean clothes, and her bed. She walked through the thick brush of trees, down over a little stream, sloshing threw it, and continuing up the hill towards the stone house. Part of her really wanted to hate it, but it was home.

Yanking the door open with every ounce of strength she could muster, that sucker was heavy, mostly for security but by god, it had to be moveable. Unlacing her boots, Hermione kicked them into the corner which was already over flowing with boots. Yet, it was never an issue to find hers as they were the smallest.

She bounded up to the third level, and walked threw her door in which an M was hung almost sideways on it. The doors were supposed to have the first initial of the occupant on them. When Hermione had come the guy moving out, his name was Mitch, so Charlie decided that because everyone called her 'Moine that it'd be left on the door. She walked in and pushing the door closed with her foot. Her purple tee shirt hit the floor along with her jeans that had been navy at some point but were now stained a multitude of random colors.

Hermione turned the shower on, letting the water turn nearly to ice before jumping in. The cool water ran around her slowly bringing the heat out of her skin, cooling the new burns, revealing the old ones and in a moment of pain the scratch on her left arm breaking open to ooze thick red blood. She pressed it close, as it slightly re-healed. The venom that was incased in the Welsh Blue's talons wouldn't allow the wound to heal in any timely fashion.

Cleaning off all the dirt, and washing the salt water out of her hair, took some time, but quickly she smelled less like salt and sweat and more like coconut. The water turned off quickly, and she hopped out.

Quickly changing into a pair of yoga pants and a v neck shirt, Hermione headed down to the rambunctious kitchen. A hoard of men sat around a faint oak table, cards being flung in every direction. The men showed little commonalities except each having well defined muscles.

As Hermione walked into the room it grew silent, everyone looking at her expectantly.

"Hey, 'Moine what's for dinner?" shouted a blonde haired man sitting in a chair closest to the stove.

"Why can't you lot, make your own bloody food? Just because I'm the only female stupid enough to put up with you doesn't mean I should be stuck cooking." she huffed throwing herself down on an old wooden chair, grabbed a cigarette out of the bloke's hand who was beside her and took a large drag.

The men started to mumble random things, no one actually retorting her argument. Slowly a few got up to dig through the fridge.

"Oh fine, I'll make dinner but you lot need to make yourselves useful." she stood stomping the cigarette out against the stone floor.

Busying herself with cooking, she didn't notice a red haired man more covered in scratches than any other watching her intently as she moved about the kitchen. Charlie Weasley wasn't covered in scratches because he was the worst dragon wrangler, but because he took the most challenging cases. The only person who had started to even kind of keep up with him was the lithe little woman dancing around the kitchen.

Soon after everyone was rushing around the kitchen helping Hermione except Charlie, as he looked away for a second a plate was quickly slammed down in front of him. The plate was overflowing with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and zucchini. His favorite, well by god anything she cooked was his favorite.

"Thanks for all your help Charles." she leaned onto his shoulder, digging her chin in a little more than necessary, whispering of her obvious dissatisfaction. She knew he hated that name, but the only reaction she got was a raised eyebrow.

"Looks delicious 'Mione" he replied licking mashed potatoes filled with cheese and chives off his fork.

Everyone had settled down shoveling food down at an alarming rate, interspersed with the sound of beer bottles being set back down on the table. Hermione was picking at her plate, which had significantly less food then anyone surrounding her. She muttered the water spell for the fourth time refilling her glass. Charlie was the only one that took notice of her odd behavior.

The night seemed to drag on as the group continued to play poker, Hermione brought out a jug of firewhisky, she poured herself a large glass drinking it quickly as a buzz quickly hit her and refilling her glass once more passed it along the table.

Charlie hadn't taken more than a couple of glances away from Hermione. She seemed troubled which just made her ever so intriguing. The night was going so slowly but before long there were only three people left, the blonde haired man, Charlie and Hermione. Hermione excuses herself to go to bed, so Charlie played one more hand and decided to turn in himself.

The blonde walked to his room on the second floor but Charlie walked all the way up to the fourth. Standing outside his door he raised his wand and put a rather complex locking spell on it from that outside and it worked surprisingly well considering the amount of firewhisky he'd had to drink. He slowly crept back down to the third floor found the door, as if he really didn't know where it was and rushed in quickly shutting it behind him.

The immediate room was empty but Charlie could hear water running in the bathroom. Quietly pushing the door open, it revealed Hermione hissing to herself as she scrubbed at the scrap on her arm with antiseptic. At the sound of the door she looked up and quickly averted her gaze back to her wound.

"Do you want help with that 'Mione?" Charlie walked over looking at the scrap she'd gotten a day ago from Blair, the nesting Welsh.

"I think I got it." she said finishing it with another hiss

"Here let me." Charlie grabbed her arm, his thick hands surrounding either side of the wound. Quickly without her even knowing what was going to happen next he twisted her arm in opposite directions, like a child giving an Indian burn. She kicked out semi colliding with his shin and the other hitting the wall.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" she glared

"You needed to get the venom out." he stated as he took a towel and caught the green goo seeping from her arm.

She pulled the scrap together with her fingers and muttered a charm that instantly binded the wound. "Thanks" she pulled her sleeve back down and walked to her bed. Agilely jumping into her double bed she quickly hit her legs and her torso under a thick down comforter. Charlie was almost directly behind her, he slid on top of her, his weight resting on his arms. His lips caught hers in a weighted passion, pushing her further into the mattress.

It took her a minute to reciprocate his kiss, but she did. Snogging with Charlie was different for Hermione, it wasn't the soft sweet kisses that Krum had left her with, it wasn't the dementors kiss that Ron seemed to think was normal. It was forceful, controlling, and filled with impatience. These emotions seemed to rule Charlie, especially when he was with the dragons.

That's what she found most appealing about him, his control, yet the control over her wasn't natural not for her. Krum had fallen on his knees for her, reacting to her every whim, never pushing anything. Ronald had been ridiculous, asking for absurd sexual favors and kissing like a bloody Saint Bernard. Charlie wouldn't ask he'd sort of demand it, not that she wasn't completely willing to give into his every whim.

She pulled away from their kiss looking up at Charlie's dark blue eyes with her troubled brown ones. "Charlie, I thought we said last time, was well the last." she looked down not to anything imparticular just not to look at Charlie.

"Love, Last time was the last, I was just hoping to make this time the last too." he whispered slowly placing kisses at the edge of her jaw back to behind her ear.

"Charlie, Seriously." she shoved him off with force, "It's against the rules." She had finally reached her determination and stood up before he could possibly change her will via a kiss or something.

" 'Mione, it's not effecting anything."

"Maybe not you, you insufferable prick, but how do you think Blair got me, I was staring at you." Dragon tamers were strictly forbidden from dating or even sleeping with each other. Normally it wasn't an issue, as the occupation was completely dominated by men, yet for the few witches that worked with them were off limits. Safety reasons mainly, love has a way of interfering with one's concentration.

" 'Mione, you know full well you weren't looking at me, you were screaming at Taylor. That's how you got the pinch on your arm, not because you were bloody gazing at me. If you want to end it, just say it." Charlie had flopped onto the other side of the bed, allowing Hermione to lay down on the other side.

"Charlie, you know full well, I don't want out of... Of... Of whatever this is." she stated throwing herself next to Charlie

"Whatever this is? Hermione, really, I may not want to broadcast our relations to the whole house, not that that'd be good for either of us, I definitely don't want to get married, not that I see you agreeing to that but if it's over, it can be over." Charlie stood up and walked to the door, as his hand touched the old fashion bronze knob, a small but strong force knocked into his back.

Hermione had jumped onto his back, latching her fingers into his shoulders, more forcefully then necessary, and slowly wrapping her legs around his torso, "Only if by over, you mean bend over," she whispered seductively into his ear kissing down the side of his neck.

He had spun around to the center of the room, Hermione had failed to let go. He reached around the right side, managing to snag the edge of her tee shirt but stopped from completely catching her by his bulging back muscles. Spinning the other way to grab her left side was just as unsuccessful.

" 'Mione this really isn't fun, it's like drinking firewhisky without the whisky. You know all burn and no fun." and with that a hand snaked down from his shoulder, over his tee shirt covered abs, and just as her hand reached the waist of his jeans. He grabbed her arm with blinding force pulling her around to face him. Her legs were still wrapped around him.

"Oh I see, you don't want me touching you." She whispered suddenly letting go of his neck and releasing her legs, quickly running over to the bed.

He followed swiftly landing on top of her. She flipped her head over to the side, so he captured it gently bringing it to face him. " 'Mione that's not far, I just don't think you should be able to touch me while I'm not able to reciprocate the favor."

"Oh so that's what you meant" she retorted quickly, meeting his waiting lips. He kissed her back quickly, she quickly turned over so he was laying against her sapphire sheets.

Her hands moved quickly over the buttons on his Oxford shirt. Simply splitting the last three, maybe her impatiences was a force to be reckoned with as well. His hands started skimming under her shirt, but soon thinking better they ran up to her shoulders and soon finding the v of the neck of her shirt he pulled ripping it clear down the front. She giggled and pulled off the remainders.

She moved her legs up to the sides of her lover's hips. Allowing for room enough to unbuckle the giant belt buckle, hand crafted by goblins, of the most majestic dragon in existence. The Norwegian Monster. Pulling the belt out of the loops she flung it behind her, grabbing next for his pants which easily slid down his muscular legs. Hermione raked her nails down his naked chest.

" 'Mione, love, You know I like it when it hurts." Charlie whispered, removing her bra with a quick clip and tugged her yoga pants down with a swoosh.

"Me too." she said grabbing her wand and locking the door and casting a silencing spell.

Charlie once again flipped her over, her head now close to the foot of the bed. Charlie yanked her panties off, his boxers quickly following.

"Ready?" he asked

"Always" she replied as he entered her in her a single quick stroke.

"Yes" she cried, kissing him deeply again. They meet each other move for move. Slowly as they moved together heroines head was pushed off the bed. Charlie noticed it and pulled her with such force her heels hit the headboard.

"God Charles." she whined as he moved back, she flipped them over once again, kissing him deeply before grinding her hips into his. He swiftly picked her up before ramming himself back into her heat.

"Merlin 'Mione, you're so tight, and hot of course." Charlie said pushing her up and down over top of himself. She just giggled at the comment and moving her hips faster silently urged for an increase in speed.

Charlie easily obliged. Soon enough Hermione could feel her orgasm starting, "Charlie" she moaned as it really started to hit her. Her muscles started pulsing around Charlie's member until they both allowed the urge to overtake them and fell over the edge. Hermione screamed, "Charllllleeeesssss" as she raked her nails down his back, drawing blood.

He pushed his upper body off hers kissing her once again, and letting the blood start a small pool at the crux of his lower back. His hands finally left her hips, a yellowish haze already covering them. He rolled off her to the right side of the bed, "That'll bruise tomorrow" Charlie stated.

His brow furrowed in worry, most of the time he had no clue of his own strength. She never seemed fragile, until this moment. He worried about the affair because is the risks to her, she worried it about the rules. Hermione rolled over and pressed her back against his front. Normally he left. He should leave.

And bloody Ronald was the only reason she was here, he couldn't keep her entertained. I mean did he really think she'd be happy after all their adventures at Hogwarts as a pencil pusher at the ministry? But Charlie coming back for Percy's wedding had incriminated himself.

He got her interested in Dragons. And she did fit in here minus the female thing.

He slowly drifted off to a restless sleep, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Hermione pulling her closer.

The hours of the night passed, and as the early morning rose Hermione awoke. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt like she was in the middle of Appairating, that's when she noticed the muscular arm wrapped tightly around her middle. Charlie hadn't left, her heart skipped a beat and then started pumping in her chest, and honestly she was surprised that didn't wake him up. Charlie never stayed.

Honestly, Hermione didn't think it was an implication on her but more their relationship, a fleeting affair. But in the moment she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Breathing in she smelt cedar and charcoal, a smell that was becoming familiar and comforting. Charlie smelled like charcoal.

Whilst Hermione was willing her racing mind to relax, Charlie had awaken. His arm seemed to be in a vice grip around Hermione but he didn't want to let go. Slowly he let go, and walked to her bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he relieved himself and hoped in the shower.

Hermione had rolled on to her back thinking once again as she heard the shower turn on and shortly off.

Charlie revealed himself wrapped in a blue towel, "Hey love, how'd you sleep?" he said searching the room for his jeans.

"Well thanks" said Hermione before quickly moving towards the bathroom covering her front with a bed sheet.

Charlie was a little taken aback by the response but after seeing clothes fly into the room by spell, he knew he should probably leave.

She soon walked out dressed in a pair of black jeans, with holes ripped in them every few inches, including one that was maybe an inch under her left butt cheek. They made Charlie gulp, completely involuntarily. A snug red tee shirt with a deep v hung in two places, around her boobs and her hips. She looked up at Charlie after knotting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yeah" she asked in a very accusatory tone.

"Nothing" Charlie said as he stood in Hermione's room shirtless

They both moved to the door, but before Hermione could slip out Charlie grabbed her, forced her back against the wall and kissed her. She kissed back much quicker than the night previous. Using her heels to grip up his legs, she pulled herself as close as she could possibly get to Charlie. But after a snog that was too short for both of them, Hermione pulled away and pointed to the ceiling. A blue digital clock was portrayed on the ceiling. With that Charlie set Hermione down, and rushed up to his room.

He quickly threw on a blue shirt, and rushed downstairs so quickly he meet Hermione on the second floor. He threw his arm causally around her shoulder as they walked into the kitchen. Quickly grabbing some eggs, they sat across from each other and bantered with the rest of the group.

As everyone headed out for the day's work, Charlie held Hermione behind and whispered into her ear. "Tonight love?"

"Every night Babe." she replied before waltzing out the door.

AN: Please Review:) I really love them:)


End file.
